


Beneath The Willow

by bailong05



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailong05/pseuds/bailong05
Summary: I feel horrified, because I don't know why--and sick, because I do. I'm supposed to be on the good side. I failed. Raimundo's POV





	Beneath The Willow

We had your funeral today.

It’s funny, because I don’t feel like I should. I mean, we were enemies. I’m on the good side, so I definitely shouldn’t feel happy about death, no matter who it is, but you were on the bad side, so I shouldn’t really feel sad either. I should feel neutral about it.

But I don’t. I feel horrified, because I don’t know why—and sick, because I do. I’m supposed to be on the good side. I failed.

We had your funeral today.

Clay hasn’t spoken a word since we got the news. Kimiko’s cried so much she’s run out of tears. Both are pale and shaky, and I think so am I, but I’ve avoided looking in the mirror. Omi didn’t understand at first. He didn’t realize why we took your death so hard, and we almost didn’t want to tell him, but he was part of it, too, and we owed you that much. He disappeared for a long time after we told him. When he came back, he was no longer the same. He’s grim now, and doesn’t smile, and I don’t think he’ll be the cheerful, clueless little boy anymore.

We had your funeral today.

Wuya tried to be blasé about it, as if she didn’t care, but she choked on her words and fell silent. I saw her put something in your casket, but I don’t know what it was. I didn’t ask. She didn’t tell.

We had your funeral today.

Master Fung oversaw the details, since your parents were out of town. They did come back for it, but they didn’t linger. Your mother was wasted before she stepped in the door. Your father frowned at your casket for a long moment, then turned and walked back out with your mother stumbling along behind. Wuya left after they did, but she was back in time for the burial. Nobody asked about that, either.

We had your funeral today.

Chase cried. He feels the most guilty out of all of us, I think. He knows how you felt about him. We all did, and we all politely turned away when he took your hand in his and leaned down to kiss you, confessing too late that he’d treated you the way he had because he was in denial of his own feelings.

We buried you near the temple. Not inside it, because we didn’t think you’d like that. Chase wanted you to be buried on his land, but Master Fung decided against that. He suspects that Chase might try to do something to join you, and that he will make his attempt at your grave. So we buried you near the temple and convinced him to stay with us for awhile. He was rather easy to convince, actually.

We have a couple of jackbots guarding your grave. We had to find someone to help us reprogram them, and even they were mostly mystified and wants to study them. Master Fung is going to let him—as long as he signs an agreement drafted by the best copyright lawyer Chase and Wuya could hunt down that whatever advancements he finds you made to the robotics industry are attributed to you and you alone. We’ve already applied to patent the jackbots in your name. We have a feeling you’re going to be making a lot of money very soon, but don’t worry. We’re not letting your parents touch any of it. Chase is going to handle that for you.

I know it’s too little, too late, Jack, but we’re trying to make up for it. And I don’t really know what I believe as far as the afterlife goes, but if there is one I hope you’re happy wherever you are now. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive us, even though we don’t deserve it. Especially Chase. He’s not doing so well. I guess none of us are.

We had your funeral today.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old oneshot I wrote almost a year ago, before I even fully got into this fandom. I don't normally write things like this, especially for characters I like, but I hated from the beginning the way everyone treated Jack. So, yeah... I hope I didn't make you cry, but I also hope this makes you think twice about how you treat someone.
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> bailong05


End file.
